


Until We Meet Again

by softhentic (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Haikyu - Freeform, Intertwined, Longing, Love, M/M, Meeting Again, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Sad with a Happy Ending, Volleyball Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softhentic
Summary: Even though he died, Akaashi hopes to meet him again someday. But what if the fate twist and gave it's chance?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/gifts).



> Hi! This is an inspired work from "In Another Life" by Littleluxray. I will just continue the tragic story but with a twist. And again, "Before I go, Promise Me" will always be updated, but it will take time, but have courage and patience. Again please listen to the songs I recommend in the first book. OMG, I WILL CHANGE SOME OF THE EVENTS.
> 
> enjoy reading. Be aware of grammars and redundant words being used in the story. You have been warned.

""I found you."

A trembling, tender laugh escaped Akaashi. He smiled.

"You found me." Akaashi said as his tears finally drooped down from his eyes.

"We will meet again" Bokuto continued with a smile on his face. That's when suddenly Akaashi's vision started to get dim, the room was slowly turning into a black color, even Bokuto, the sun's race was no longer shining, the bed was no longer there. Akaashi's last vision on Bokuto before leaving was that Bokuto also closed his eyes, but his hands do not stop on caressing his cheeks although he cannot feel it anymore.

Akaashi woke up with tears continually falls down by his eyes and the sweats that came rushing out of his body like a river flowing violently and cruely.

He suddenly touched his cheek and caressed it, just like how Bokuto caressed his on his dream. 

It felt so real, in a way that, Akaashi felt him by his bed, smiling to him, seeing him as whole, healthy and happy. It was like a reality but he knew well that it was not. He immediately wiped off his tears but the tears won't stop from drooping down his eyes.

He looked up everywhere, the sun was shining, it's light hit up the window that causes it to light up the whole room. He looked at his side. Again, his tears started filling out his eyes as he caressed the pillow and the comforter, hoping that Akaashi would feel his presence but he was not there.

He suddenly cried hard, pain started to took over his heart, it was broken, unmended.

He still couldn't accept the fact that Bokuto died at that hospital. He still couldn't accept it although it pains his heart so much but he needs to do such, he would either move on or remain melancholy for the rest of his life, its now or never.

Knowing Bokuto that he is another life, waiting and longing makes Akaashi's heart shattered to pieces even more. He was like in a dark dream, lifeless, painful, sorrowful dream, he wants to wake up but he knew he could never leave this tragic dream, all he need to do is face it with all his strength.

He wiped out his tears and loudly sighed. 

"Damn Bokuto" he cursed as he was heading his way to the bathroom to take his bath.

He disembarked all his clothes and opened the shower. Damn even in the bathroom, the melancholic atmosphere is still there. Akaashi asked himself how he became so obsessed with Bokuto. How he falled so hard for him yet they only met at that hospital.

"Akaashi" whispered a voice.  
"Who's that, who's calling me?" Akaashi's voice echoed the whole bathroom. He looked everywhere, hoping to find whose voice was that or who was calling him.

"Akaashi" The voice continued. Little did Akaashi know that it was Bokuto who was calling his name from the other life. peculliar right?

"Who are you? Who the fuck are you?" he angrily cursed. But then Akaashi felt a slight touch in his cheeks, his body got cold, he felt someone caressing his cheek. "It's me" the voice continued. "Bokuto?" As soon as he said his name, his throat tightened, his heart clenching. Tears started to fill up his eyes. His body was numb like it got frozen for some matters that cannot be explained.

"Bokuto is that you?" his voice broke as sobs threatened to made its way out of his mouth, tears started falling down from his eyes. He continually felt as if someone was pressing against him, he felt a slight caress on his hair, although he couldn't see the REAL person.

"I've missed so Akaashi" the voice said to him that made him cry even more, this time loud sobs made its way out.

hearing his voice made Akaashi's heart shattered and at the same time enlightened. He can't believe what he's hearing. he didn't want to believe but hearing him made him changed his mindset about not believing him to be alive.

"Where are you?" Akaashi asked the voice while still crying and sobing.  
"In another world, waiting for you" Bokuto said with a hint of peace and longing in his voice. This made way for Akaashi to cry even more harder than from his previous crying sessions. 

TO BE CONTINUED........

Akaashi stayed there like for eternity, silence again covers the whole bathroom. After a couple of minutes he replied the whispering voice  
"When will I see you again?", but the voice did not answer

Akaashi started crying again, covering his mouth as loud sobs made its way out of his mouth. It really hurts the way he can only talk with him.

Oh how the world was so hostile to them, even to the point where Bokuto was snatched away from Akaashi, It fucking hurts so much. Akaashi waited for some moments if the voice was still there but it wasn’t anymore.

He also couldn’t feel now that somebody was pressing against him, it was now light, he could finally move.

“Bokuto?” Akaashi said once more but the voice wasn’t there anymore, and wasn't replying to him anymore.

He sighed, oh how depressed he is right now.

He was indeed happy as he was able to talk to Bokuto only in a spirit and whispering manner. But something was peculiar about the event. 

But he didn’t mind it though, at least they’ve talked to each other now. But the pain was there, he thought of the pain that it will not go away, He didn’t know why. He deeply sighed and went out of the bathroom, changed his shirt and made his way down to the park.

The sun was shining as it’s light filled up the things around, everything around. As Akaashi walked, memories about them ruptured in his mind.

From their first meeting at that hospital, until he knew Bokuto’s condition, until his last breath and those problems that they’ve faced that seemed impossible to solve. He looked at the sky. “I hope that wherever you are right now, you will always be safe” he mouthed.

The only way to forget him was to move on, find another person. But Bokuto will never be forgotten inside of Akaashi’s heart.

Instead of heading to the park, his foot takes him into Karasuno. Did Karasuno know their condition? He thought of himself. He went to their gym.

He saw them having their practice. Kageyama was tossing to Hinata, then Hinata slamming the ball to the other side of the court. The other members practice their receiving techniques.

Others were drinking water given by the managers to them, to his surprise, Nekoma was there also, having their own practice. He thought that they would be having a match.

He looked up to his watch. It was exactly 10:30 in the morning. 

His eyes suddenly averted to Kuroo, He looked into his eyes, Kuroo didn’t notice this. Akaashi saw Bokuto in his eyes, smiling sweetly to him, gesturing to him to come and hug him.

Tears suddenly dropped down in his eyes. 

Hinata suddenly looked at him. Shocked, and speechless, Hinata suddenly ran to him, Akaashi couldn’t handle the pain anymore so he ran to him, sobbing harder than ever before. Hinata suddenly kneeled down as Akaashi suddenly fell down.

Karasuno and Nekoma immediately went to him. Shock and worried.

“What’s wrong?” Sugawara touched his cheek and forcefully lifted up his face to see him. Suga was even more shocked when he saw Akaashi’s condition.

Dark eyebags surrounding his eyes, puffy and swollen eyes. Pain and sadness was very evident behind his gunmetal blue eyes.

“Why are you crying?” Sugawara continued to ask him. Akaashi suddenly punched the floor.

“Baby I’ve missed you so damn much” Hot tears continuously drop off his eyes.

“Who? Bokuto?” Kageyama asked that made Akaashi cry even more. Loud sobs started to make its way out. Akaashi couldn’t breathe properly. He raised his left hand while crushing his right hand into his heart.

His body trembled so much.

Was it the fourth time? The tenth time or more?

Sugawara then gripped his hands, he shushed Akaashi who was sorroly crying for his beloved Bokuto. 

“What happened?” Kiyoko asked him. “Bokuto died” as he said those words. Thorns came prickling his heart. He cried even more. “I'm tired” he said while sniffing.  
They walked away to find a seat so that Akaashi could sit. The joyful atmosphere was turned into something melancholic and agony.

“He suffered from FFI or Fatal Familial Insomnia, it’s been 2 months ago since he passed out, each day, the pain becomes greater and greater. I just want to see him again” Akaashi told the team.

Tears suddenly dropped down in his eyes. 

Hinata suddenly looked at him. Shocked, and speechless, Hinata suddenly ran to him, Akaashi couldn’t handle the pain anymore so he ran to him, sobbing harder than ever before. Hinata suddenly kneeled down as Akaashi suddenly fell down.

Karasuno and Nekoma immediately went to him. Shock and worried.

“What’s wrong?” Sugawara touched his cheek and forcefully lifted up his face to see him. Suga was even more shocked when he saw Akaashi’s condition.

Dark eyebags surrounding his eyes, puffy and swollen eyes. Pain and sadness was very evident behind his gunmetal blue eyes.

“Why are you crying?” Sugawara continued to ask him. Akaashi suddenly punched the floor.

“Baby I’ve missed you so damn much” Hot tears continuously drop off his eyes.

“Who? Bokuto?” Kageyama asked that made Akaashi cry even more. Loud sobs started to make its way out. Akaashi couldn’t breathe properly. He raised his left hand while crushing his right hand into his heart.

His body trembled so much.

Was it the fourth time? The tenth time or more?

Sugawara then gripped his hands, he shushed Akaashi who was sorroly crying for his beloved Bokuto. 

“What happened?” Kiyoko asked him. “Bokuto died” as he said those words. Thorns came prickling his heart. He cried even more. “I'm tired” he said while sniffing.  
They walked away to find a seat so that Akaashi could sit. The joyful atmosphere was turned into something melancholic and agony.

“He suffered from FFI or Fatal Familial Insomnia, it’s been 2 months ago since he passed out, each day, the pain becomes greater and greater. I just want to see him again” Akaashi told the team.

He was tired of crying nonstop every single day, there are many concoctions of methodologies to forget him but his heart won’t let him forget Bokuto.

“I'm tired,” Akaashi said as he suddenly laid down on the bench.

He was now emotionless, no sign of happiness can ever be traced in his face. He was rather cold than being jolly. He admitted to himself that he was very very rude to Bokuto, the first time they met. Trully, Akaashi thought that the world was so cold that finding the light could be difficult, but here comes Bokuto.

Bokuto laid him to the sunshine, to the light that he asked every single day.

Was loving Bokuto a satisfying thing? Was that the right thing that I did? Is this what fate paid us? He thought to himself.

He sighed deeply and remembered that gentle smile that is always plastered on Bokuto’s face that made him blush and tremble every time. He smiled.

_____________________________

Bokuto stared at the skies. It was a sunny day, the clouds and the color of the sky are spectacularly perfectly combined plus the wide grassland that was filled with various beautiful plants.

It has been some time since he woke up, he knew that he was in another life, another dimension, another world. He knew that he couldn’t go back anymore.

Dead human body will be reincarnated and will come to life, how rare? How supernatural?

“I’ll be waiting for you always Akaashi” He said while walking in the grassland, he was alone there. “And let me fulfill what promises I left to you before going”. He smiled.

He closed his eyes and laid down to the grass, it was soft and gentle just like Akaashi.

“Can you grant his wish of going back to earth?” The Goddess Honda asked the Godess Kiyomi in concern.

“I will, in due time, they will certainly meet again, but I'm afraid that the fate will be twisted” She replied with fear and hurt inside her.

3 years have passed since Bokuto died, everyday, Akaashi tried his very best to forget him, but seeing those things that he left, makes it very difficult and very challenging.

He truly can’t live without him.

Like a body, without oxygen, will it live? No it will not.

Akaashi continually hopes that someday, they would meet again, that they could make up for their lost relationship, Damn I want to see him again, he thought.

He worked hard to earn living, even going to volleyball matches.

Having money after all of the hardships while waiting for him, he looked up to the skies,

“Until we meet again, Bokuto”. He finally moved on, he practiced being self independent with Bokuto on his side. He was aptly independent on his own.

There is still the pain but only a little to no more. His friends also saw how he drastically changed over the years.

Surprisingly many years have passed, yet they didn’t meet again, it was now the 25th year, meaning 25 years ago since he died,

Akaashi was already old, his hair started to turn white, wrinkles spread across his face, his walking ability changed over time, but continues to hope that meeting Bokuto again is possible than ever he could imagine.

“Are you ready to meet him again?” Goddess Kiyomi asked Bokuto

“Yes, and I can’t wait to see him again” Bokuto replied in a happy and jolly way. Excitement, longing and love was evident in his face particularly his eyes.

Being away from Akaashi after a long time is oddly peculiar, so cold, he was emotionless in another life.

“Here I come, Akaashi, finally, we will meet again,” Bokuto said, tears filling up his eyes.

Bokuto looked at the Goddess, seeing the Goddess being concerned, worried, sad, made Bokuto arch his eyebrow in confusion while wiping off his eyes.

“You can go back here after if you want”. The Goddess said and with that, she held up her hand. Bokuto suddenly feels sleepy, seeing he has been floating in the air. The next thing he knew, he was flying at a speed of life.

He woked up in a field, was he in Tokyo?

His head stinging, eyes spinning, so he touched his head and closed his eyes. Couple of minutes later then it receded. He looked around and saw the buildings rising above a sunny afternoon. The color was surprisingly orange to peach.

He was really in Tokyo.

He went down a steep stairs off to the forest, where he saw cars, a busy Tokyo, he thought. He looked up to his wrist and was surprised to see a watch in it.

It was 4 in the afternoon. Bokuto’s eyes widened when he saw the date.

Akaashi must now be------

Bokuto sprinted down the hill going to Akaashi’s house, he knew his house very well because he had visited there many times. He was ardently excited to meet him. Will Akaashi know him again?

Will he accept him again, the fact that he died a long time ago. Is he eagerly ardent to see and meet him again?

Bokuto sweat so hard that he was having a hard time breathing properly when he reach his home. It was oddly quiet, where was he? Bokuto started to feel nervous

He knocked off his gate, but with a couple of minutes, no one responded. He started to be scared.

He forcefully enter his gate and quietly made his way through the front door where he got his whole courage to open it and face him.

He opened the door, surprisingly it was not locked.

"Akaashi?" He called out which causes some echoes around the house.

He watched his house.

The house was pretty same, and the arrangement was the same when he first visited it.

The curtains was pulled off because of the wind that blows upon. The sun's light hit up the whole room, it was peaceful and quiet.

He slowly went to his room.

Bokuto's tears suddenly went as he saw Akaashi lie on his bed, his hair was already white, wrinkles spread across his face, he was completely old.

Bokuto's heart shattered seeing him lie down there.

He slowly reach up for Akaashi.

"Akaashi" his voice trembled as he felt down roughness in his face, it was not a joke, it was real that he is old.

He started to cry quietly, not letting sobs be away from his mouth.

Akaashi moved and opened up his eyes but not that wide, just enough to see him.

"Who are you?" He said softly, but then smiled sweetly. Bokuto's heart trembled as he heard those words spoken by Akaashi.

Bewilderment, pain and sorrow.

"I-I am B-Bokuto" He said while sobbing quietly. Was he ardently waiting for him?

"Oh, Bokuto, Such a nice name" Akaashi said as he started to caress Bokuto's cheeks and wiping off the tears that dropped down from his eyes.

Bokuto suddenly hold Akaashi's hands and cried softly.

The fate has been totally twisted but....

"I've missed you so much" he continued, Akaashi upon hearing those words, he suddenly stopped and suddenly tears went down from his eyes. Did he knew? Did he realize?

"I've missed you too". Then he smiled.

"Finally, we meet again".

"I was eagerly waiting for you to come again and see me again even though that it's impossible for us to meet again" Akaashi said while sobbing.

"You know, I was tenaciously gripping the hope that meeting you again would be possible". Bokuto cried even harder.

Why do he have to suffer greatly? Damn.

"And now, finally I got to meet you again". He said with a smile and then sighed.

"I was aptly depressed when you left, " Akaashi wiped off his tears.

"I am now 78, how insane right?" He continued.

"I don't know that you've been ardently tenacious to meet me again, damn, I love you so much" He said while kissing his thin, translucent skin.

The sun was slowly setting but the color remains, it continually lit up the whole room. Winds touching the curtains.

"And I'm very tired". He said as Bokuto felt coolness in his hands.

He looked to him,

Bokuto saw that Akaashi's worn face suddenly turned pale, restlessness was evident and difficulty breathing showed up.

Bokuto's grip tightened.

"Don't leave me, please". This time, loud sobs made its way out of his mouth.

"My time has finally come," Akaashi continued. Akaashi caresses his face and smiled.

"Thank you for all, Im very happy to see you again but Im afraid that all the promises being left will not be fulfilled any more." Akaashi's tears continously drooping down his eyes.

"You can finally rest now Akaashi".

"I love you" Bokuto continued.

"I love you too" Akaashi said.

Akaashi took his final breathe, he closed his eyes and leaves the place. Bokuto touched him but he didn't move.

Bokuto cries louder while shakingly gripping Akaashi's hand.

Seeing Akaashi while peacefully sleeping made him cry even more. He stayed there until evening.

Bokuto knew that his friends were also old.

Ugh Damn, why do I have to die? He thought bewilderly. He was disappointed in his self. For leaving him and not fighting.

It was already 10 in the evening.

He was sitting in front of his bed, Bokuto felt sleepy so he slept to his side, not letting his grip be away from him.

"Can we still meet again?" He said until darkness invaded him.

At the same time in that night, he dreamed on Akaashi, he was suddenly enveloped by a bright light.

He groaned in annoyance.

Where am I? He thought.

Bokuto noticed a hand, without hesitation, he reached for it. He standed up and found himself in a field, a sunny day field, the place is so peaceful, he was like that he was in paradise.

He suddenly looked to the man, to his surprise, it was Akaashi.

He was different, compared to the one he saw, the old man Akaashi.

He was so perfect, he was healthy, he was young, beautiful and gorgeous.

He smiled to him.

Bokuto cried in happiness and hugged Akaashi.

Akaashi hugged him also.

Bokuto's tears continously falling in his eyes. Seeing Akaashi being a whole new person, healthy, young and flawless.

"I found you", Akaashi said

A trembling laugh escaped Bokuto's mouth, it was tender.

"You found me".

They walked away, leaving their bodies on the place where they last meeted.

\-----------------------------------------------------

:)

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfic is finally done!
> 
> Sorry, I was too straightforward in writing the story, I leapped it because I don't want to add some flowery words or sentences in my story.
> 
> CURRENTLY, THE BOOK IS NOT YET FINISHED IN AO3, BUT IT IS DONE ON WATTPAD.
> 
> Please don't critize my work in a negative way.
> 
> That is the first time, I have finished the story here in AO3, I was aptly holding the patience of writing. 
> 
> Stories more to be published!
> 
> Stay safe and cry again haha!


End file.
